


Useless No More

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: I have decided. I will change the playing field. I will be useless no longer.Yet another time travel story.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Doran Martell & Oberyn Martell, Doran Martell/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Oberyn I

"Leave me alone!" an angry, agitated voice snapped from the other side of the door "Just go away..."

"Come on, you're not usually like this." Oberyn said cheerfully "I'm coming in."

He opened the door, only for a water jug to whizz past his face. 

"And what am I supposed to be like, little brother?" Doran demanded "You don't know the half of it. You don't know what it was like for me all of these years. You were well-liked by everybody. The likable, outgoing brother. But what about me? I spent every single day trying to look after this land. To look after the people and their well-being. And what did I get in return? Nothing but scorn. Scorn and contempt. That's what people said behind my back, didn't they? 'Poor, useless Doran, who can't do anything right, who languishes by the water, and who doesn't do a thing'."

"What brought this on?" Oberyn frowned

"How about the fact that I was killed?" Doran threw himself on the bed "By her?"

Oberyn turned around and found himself face-to-face with Ellaria, who looked confused.

"I think you may be imagining things..." Oberyn whispered delicately

"Why don't you say it plainly?" Doran said harshly "You think I am mad. You think the same as everybody else. Well, I won't be that person anymore. I will prove to you, and to everyone else, and to myself, that I am not useless just because of my condition!"

Oberyn watched in trepidation as his brother stood up from his wheelchair, wobbling on shaky legs. He nearly fell down, but Ellaria stopped it from happening.

"Don't touch me." Doran hissed venomously "Murderer. Double murderer."

Ellaria jerked back reflexively, dropping Doran in the process.

"Brother." Doran stood up slowly

He grabbed some papers from the desk and passed them to Oberyn.

"This is a marriage draft." he announced bluntly "Fix any mistakes and return it to me."

Oberyn glanced at the papers and his eyes widened.

"Bride: Catelyn Tully." he read aloud "Groom: Doran Martell."

He met Doran's eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Doran said sternly

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Oberyn fidgeted

"Why wouldn't I be?" Doran raised an eyebrow "She is a fine woman, and a decent choice."

"She is married." Oberyn pointed out

"She won't be for much longer." Doran made a dismissive gesture with his hand "I am planning on giving her, her children and her nephew an asylum."

"Her nephew?" Oberyn was at a loss for words

Doran's shark-like grin didn't assure him in the slightest.

"Finally, something I know that you don't." Doran proclaimed, his grin widening

Oberyn backed off slightly.

-x-

"I know we had our disagreements in the past..." Ellaria whispered

"You murdered me. You murdered my son." Doran cut her off coldly "You murdered my daughter-in-law. You probably view me as a liability. Someone who can't do anything well."

"I-..."

Doran slammed a fist against the wall.

"You think I am useless. A man who can't walk. Who is sitting around doing nothing while others are doing something. You think I am weak, and that's why you murdered me. Do not deny it."

"I-..."

"Well, I will show you!" Doran yelled "I will show all of you!"

With that, he stormed off in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

Oberyn and Ellaria stared at one another.

"I am worried about him." Ellaria said "I believe something happened...something that made him snap."

"He said something about being killed by you..." Oberyn mused 

"I think I know." Ellaria said "My father told us a tale when we were very young. A tale about how the Gods would take pity on an individual from time to time. They would allow that individual to relive their life and fix any misfortunes that may have befallen them and those they care about. I think this might have happened to him."

"So you're saying..."

"Aye...he probably died at my hands as he said." Ellaria bit her lip "And then the Gods gave him that chance. That's why he is like this."

"Then we have to help him." Oberyn said gravely 

"You will help him." Ellaria corrected "I am the trigger for his current situation. I need to stay away from him if we want him to overcome it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you yell at me, this is mostly based on the show, and he'd probably have some bad memories due to the manner of his death and the reason behind it.


	2. Doran I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran makes plans, and has a conversation with Jon.

"Are you sure?" Oberyn frowned "Your legs..."

"I will not be remembered as a leader who just sat around and did nothing." Doran said "Not this time around. I will be joining the King's Party, incognito, and I will not let this opportunity go. My decision is final."

Oberyn looked as if he wanted to object, but opted to keep his mouth shut.

There were so many things that needed to be done. First, he would offer Jon Snow a place in Dorne under the pretext of Ashara Dayne being his mother. Then, he would him the truth. Next, he would wait for Joffrey to behead Lord Stark. Then he would poison him, Cersei and the Mountain, and smuggle Sansa and Arya Stark out of King's Landing. Finally, he would invite Catelyn and Robb Stark to Dorne, and marry her. That way, he could keep them safe, and declare for Jon Targaryen once the time was right.

He got up from his chair and headed to the main palace, ignoring the pain in his legs. There was so much to do and so little time.

He put on his best clothes and removed his beard. Then he stepped outside, enjoying the cool breeze. In this part of the realm, colder winds were rare during the day. During the night, it was a different story. Elia loved the coolness of the nights. She had told him that it was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the day. Elia, with her bright smile. Elia, who preferred him over Oberyn, despite being more like Oberyn in personality. Elia, who didn't see him as useless just because he lost the use of his legs. Elia, murdered by a madman. 

His fists clenched. This time around, he'll exact revenge his way. Oberyn's mistake was that he was too hot-blooded. That he challenged a better fighter in a trial by combat. Doran's idea of exacting it was more on the cunning side. 

He sat down and began writing. He had a missive to send.

-x-

It was sent. Now, all he could do was wait. The pieces would fall in place, he just knew it.

He didn't know how he knew it, but he did.

He waited, doing administrative duties to pass the time.

Finally, after a fortnight, Areo Hotah paid him a visit.

"Your guest is here." he told him

"Bring him in." Doran said 

Areo bowed and left. He came back shortly afterward, accompanied by a black-haired youth. 

"You must be Jon." Doran greeted "You have your mother's looks, but your father's build."

"My mother was Ashara Dayne, wasn't she?" Jon asked eagerly

"I am afraid she wasn't." Doran shook his head "Eddard Stark wasn't your father. Ashara Dayne wasn't your mother."

"Then who was?" Jon all but demanded

"Your mother was the sister to the man you called father." Doran revealed "Lyanna Stark. And your father..."

"Rhaegar." Jon finished for him "Rhaegar Targaryen. I know the stories."

"The Lannisters ruined both of your sides of the family, and mine." Doran continued "I would like for us to unite and crush them. And me marrying your aunt Catelyn would be the first step towards that goal."

"She's already married." Jon pointed out 

"Prince Joffrey is a willful young lad." Doran commented "Who knows what he'd do if he came into power?"

"Are you implying he'd kill my...uncle?" Jon said harshly "Then we must stop him!"

"We can't." Doran shook his head "Joffrey will throw us in chains before we could blink if we tried. All we can do is minimize the damage."

Jon sagged in lieu of a response.

"Speaking of which, I drafted up plans for your betrothal as well." Doran handed him a paper "Provided she accepts it, as she's not too keen on following our customs."

Jon peered at it.

"Ygritte." he read slowly "Who is that?"

"A wildling." Doran said "I heard she is quite skilled with a bow."

Jon looked at him with incredulity.

"...Why?" he finally managed to stammer "She's a Wildling."

"And how are they different from us?" Doran raised his voice a bit "They are people, just like us. If 'civilized' people saw past appearances, they'd know that Wildlings aren't savages, and that a cripple isn't useless..."

He trailed off, his eyes blazing.

"Think about what I've said." he added "We'll talk later."


	3. Catelyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's entourage arrives. Certain truths are revealed.

The first thing Catelyn noticed was the difference between the King and the Queen, and the King and her Ned, for that matter. The King was fat. Very fat.

She smiled at him all the same. She and her children were greeted by the King as was customary, before he bid Ned to take him to the crypts.

There was no love lost between King Robert and his Queen, it seemed, if her demeanor was anything to go by.

Nonetheless, once they left, she set about making sure the guests were settled in properly.

"My Lady." a man stepped forward "I wish to talk to you. In private. I thought you deserve to know the truth."

"Truth?" Catelyn raised an eyebrow "About what?"

"Your husband's bastard, among other things." was the reply

Curiosity got the better of her, and she nodded.

"Very well." she said "We'll talk. The Broken Tower would suffice."

"That is suitable." the man agreed 

She led him to the tower in question, only to find a familiar person waiting there.

"Hello, Aunt." Jon Snow greeted

"We came here together." the man revealed "I am Doran Martell of Dorne, and you already know who Jon is. Or maybe you don't, not truly."

"I am not who you think I am." Jon said "I am Ned Stark's nephew - and yours - not his son. I was only told so recently."

"So you're..." Catelyn trailed off

"Jon Targaryen, it was my birth name." Jon smiled sadly "Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

Catelyn fainted, and Doran managed to catch her before she could hit the floor.

-x-

The room was small, and neatly furnished. Catelyn recognized it as her own. Jon Snow, or Jon Targaryen, was asleep in a chair.

He turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, you're awake." he observed

"Where is Lord Martell?" she sat up in bed

"He had retired for the night." Jon explained "His legs began to hurt due to the strain, so he's confined to bed rest for at least two weeks. Maester Luwin shall do his best to aid him in his recovery. Myrcella is with him, per his request."

"I wish to see him." Catelyn said 

"Then I shall escort you there." Jon offered

"Let's go."

She looped an arm around his, and they walked through the hallways, towards Maester's headquarters.

Doran was abed, and Myrcella sat in a chair beside it, holding his hand.

"Ah, Lady Catelyn." Doran greeted

"How did you know who Jon is?" she demanded

"Why, the Gods told me." Doran said truthfully "The Gods who brought us back, that is."

"Brought you back?"

"I am from the future." Doran revealed "So is Myrcella. There may be others we haven't encountered yet, but we will find them, eventually."

There was a loud thud as Catelyn fainted again.


	4. Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella has a private talk with her future good-father.

An impromptu ball had been held in honor of both Robert and Doran's arrivals. As was customary, the entire royal family attended.

"You look troubled." Robert said "Daughter."

He was seated next to Myrcella, who was seated next to Doran. She gave him a long, hard look.

"I was thinking of having you betrothed to Robb." Robert announced

"I am sure you mean well, but I'd have to refuse." she said "I am already betrothed to another. The arrangements were finalized today between my father and Doran Martell."

"'Father'?" Robert asked incredulously "I am your father, girl."

There was a scrape of a chair, as Myrcella stood up.

"No, you're not. You never were." she declared "My father, my true father, is Jaime Lannister."

Robert's eyes widened. 

"Are you saying...?"

Myrcella could only nod. 

Doran intervened at that point. He laid a hand on Myrcella's shoulder.

"We need to talk. In private." he told her

"All right." Myrcella replied

She allowed him to lean against her as they left the main hall slowly.

-x-

Myrcella made sure that Doran was seated comfortably, before sitting down in a chair opposite his.

"So." she began "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ellaria." Doran frowned

Myrcella looked down. Ellaria Sand.

She could still feel the blood trickling down her nose as she succumbed to the poison.

"After she poisoned you." Doran hesitated "She drove a dagger into my chest. She told me she was going to kill my son next. I think that Trystane was sent back as well."

"Then you have to punish her." Myrcella said firmly

"Aye." Doran's expression hardened "I will."

"But..." she frowned "Will you still let me marry Trystane, despite my status as a bastard?"

"Of course." Doran told her "We who were brought back have to stick together."


	5. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon prevents a tragedy and tries to expose an affair, however, the time-travelers stand in the way.

Jon climbed the steps of the Broken Tower. The earlier conversation still replayed itself over and over again in his mind.

_  
"You've helped me." Doran Martell had told him "So I'll return the favor. I am going to grant you a boon, a boon that you'll find is more valuable than any amount of money."_

_"What kind of boon?" Jon frowned_

_"Return to the Broken Tower when the sun is high up in the sky, and you'll find out." Doran said cryptically  
_

Trepidation filled Jon as he ascended the steps hurriedly. He peeked in. Jaime was by the window, and next to him stood Bran.

Jon's blood ran colder. He made his way to the window and pushed Jaime out of the way, with all the strength he could muster.

"They...they were going to push me." Bran whispered, clinging to Jon "Push me from the tower."

"Shhh..." Jon soothed him "It's all right now...I'll keep you safe."

He silently thanked Doran as he led Bran down the stairs, and towards safety.

-x-

He barged into Doran's chambers that night, with a chagrined expression. The Lord of Sunspear was lying on the cushions, reading a book.

"Why did you warn me?" he demanded

"Because of Elia." Doran put the book aside "She perished and I was unable to prevent it. But you, you could prevent a disaster from befalling your own kin. Nobody should have to watch their kin suffer a horrible fate the way mine did, and yours would have. Nobody should stand by and let it happen."

"What was she like?" Jon asked

"She was one of a kind." Doran smiled slightly "She had an adventurous spirit, and adored animals. She had a cheerful personality, and to us, she was a priceless treasure. Everyone in Dorne loved her."

"So why?" Jon frowned

"Because we in Dorne don't blame children for the sins of their parents." Doran explained "Just as Myrcella isn't to blame for her parents' actions, neither are you."

"Should I inform the King?" Jon wondered aloud 

"Do as your instincts tell you to." Doran changed his position so he was more comfortable

Jon nodded, and left the chamber, closing the door behind him.

He descended to the ground floor, and was immediately accosted by Myrcella.

"I know what you're going to do, and I can't let you do it." she whispered "My father would perish and my good-father's plans won't be realized."

"Let me pass." he whispered

She shook her head.

"You!" she called out to Jory Cassel, who was passing by "Escort him to his chambers."

Jory nodded, and grabbed Jon's waist, dragging him towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm partial to the idea of Doran and Myrcella working together.


	6. Trystane I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystane awakens.

"And then I threw him down, and he landed on his butt!" Obara was saying 

Trystane smiled politely at her, even though he wanted nothing more but to kill her. She was, after all, complicit in the killing of his father and his beloved.

"Really?" he feigned surprise, infused with a modicum of respect "Would you like to try your awesome skills out against me?"

She took the bait, and smiled widely as she accepted his challenge.

They took up a sword and spear, respectively, then came at each other. 

And it was then that Trystane unleashed his rage. He swung wildly at Obara, allowing her no time to recover. Bloodlust was oozing from every pore in his body.

Obara must have noticed, for she paled.

"Trystane?" she asked, somewhat fearfully

"You bitch." he whispered venomously "I will make you pay for what you've done."

He tackled Obara to the ground, pinning her underneath him.

Then he ripped her clothes off.

Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what he was about to do.

And he enjoyed her expression immensely.

"For you, Myrcella." he thought "And for you, father."

Then he breached her without warning, and her screams were sweet music to his ears.

-x-

He mounted Obara's mutilated body onto a pole, so that everyone could see what happened to those that crossed him.

He made his way to the palace, where he ran into Sarella, another one of his uncle's bastards.

Except she wasn't really a bastard. It was a well-kept secret, but she was actually Rhaenys Targaryen, saved in the nick of time. Oberyn had passed her off as one of his bastards in order to protect her.

"It's a fine day, cousin." she remarked

"Yes." he agreed "Yes, it is."

"What will you do now?" she asked

"Things." he said "Things that need doing."

She nodded smilingly, and he headed inside. 

There was indeed much to do. Many things of savage variety needed to be done.

His mouth curled into an unpleasant smile.

"Forgive me, Rhaenys." he whispered into the silent and still air "Forgive me for killing those you considered sisters for all of these years..."


	7. Robert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is intrigued.

It was yet another typical day at court. Most of the people who requested an audience were various petitioners, who were easily dealt with.

But today, the petitioners weren't the only ones he had to deal with.

Prince Doran Martell was there, and Myrcella supported him as he walked slowly towards the throne.

"I've come to discuss things." he said "Your Grace."

"Go on." Robert waved his hand

"I will be returning to my homeland soon enough." Doran said "And I'll be taking Myrcella with me."

Robert nodded. He still wasn't entirely convinced of the whole thing, but Myrcella seemed partial to marrying into Dornish nobility.

He needed wine, and he needed it now.

"Tell Lancel that I need more wine." he ordered one of his guards

The guard in question nodded and departed. 

Surprisingly, the Prince's expression morphed of one of disgust, mixed with worry.

"You seem....on edge." Robert quipped, trying to lighten the mood

"I am." the Prince spoke quietly "Everyone worth something is going to die..."

With those words, Doran Martell and Myrcella left. Robert stood in the middle of the chamber, with a puzzled expression on his face.

Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"I know you're there!" he called out

There was some shuffling, and then Varys the Spider emerged from the darkness, as he was wont to do.

"Your Grace." he bowed

"Enough of that." Robert scoffed "Tell me what do you think of Doran Martell."

"He is strange." Varys observed "He seems to be hiding something, but I don't know what."

"Then find out." Robert ordered "I want to solve that particular enigma."

"He intrigues you." Varys said

"He does." Robert admitted "And learning more about him is a far more interesting way to spend time than ruling."

"Some people might disagree." Varys pointed out

"I don't care what they think." Robert said firmly

"It shall be done." Varys bowed again and vanished into the darkness

"I will out what you're hiding." Robert whispered "Prince Martell."


	8. Doran II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran and Myrcella versus the Spider.

Doran looked at Myrcella in alarm. They had lingered by the door for a while, out of caution. And their worries turned out to be justified.

Robert didn't know the truth yet, but he suspected something, and with aid of the Spider, he was bound to find out sooner rather than later.

And then, who knew what he would do. Having not one, but two time-travelers in his court would be a boon he wouldn't want to let go, even if one of them was his 'daughter'.

Worse, he could find about Trystane as well. Due to the letter they received, they were sure Trystane was sent back as well, and he was protecting them and Rhaenys alike.

And worst of all, they would have to outplay the Spider and his information network.

"How should we proceed?" Myrcella finally spoke, voicing both of their thoughts

"I don't know." Doran rubbed his forehead "But we'll figure out something. The simplest solution would be killing the Spider, but he is too cautious for us to poison him, and he...that's it!"

Myrcella smiled as Doran explained his plan to her. It was a sound one, which exploited his weakness.

-x-

"Welcome, Lord Varys." Doran greeted "The Princess and I are pleased to have this audience with you."

"Have a drink." Myrcella passed a glass over to the eunuch

They watched in amusement as he sniffed it carefully before he took a small sip.

"Let's cut right to the chase." Doran said "We know that the King ordered you to spy on us, but is that really what you want to do?"

"I serve the realm." Varys said airily "And that means King Robert."

"Aye." Doran nodded "But he is not the best thing for the realm, and even you can't deny it."

"Father has lots of flaws." Myrcella chimed in

"He cares more about drinking and whoring than he does for ruling." Doran continued "And sadly, his best friend not only supports him, but isn't the sharpest tool in the shed either."

"So what you are proposing is...?"

"Ally with us instead." Doran told him "We need to dispose of King Robert, as well as Lord Eddard and the current royal family. In doing so, we'll open the door for a better King to ascend the throne."

"For the realm." Myrcella concluded

"For the realm." Varys echoed


	9. Oberyn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran returns to his homeland, and brings Myrcella with him, as well as a surprising guest. Oberyn is not pleased, and the first tear in the brothers' relationship appears.

"You would bring him here?" Oberyn seethed "A proof of our good-brother's infidelity?"

"Yes." Doran said evenly

Jon looked at the ground. Myrcella pursed her lips.

"I wish to give you a tour guide." she smiled sweetly at Jon "As my good-father's ward, you're practically family. Welcome to Dorne."

She dragged Jon away, and Doran scuttled off to his favorite spot. Oberyn sighed.

He decided to confide in the only remaining family he had: his girls

So he invited Ellaria and their children to join him in his chambers. Chambers which had a double-person bed. 

"What is it, love?" Ellaria moved closer to him

"He has forgotten." Oberyn ground out bitterly "He has forgotten Elia. He has forgotten about our family. I feel that I have no choice but to oust him and assume direct control of Dorne."

"You'd have him killed?" Ellaria whispered, aghast

"No." Oberyn looked at her "I'd merely remove him from power, and confine him to Water Gardens he loves so much."

"I am not so sure, especially if you count Myrcella and Trystane in." Ellaria said "They're bound to take his side."

"I have to try." Oberyn looked grim "Send the messages to my loyal lords. It's time we took action."

An unexpected sound made them turn their heads sharply towards the door. Myrcella stood there, accompanied by Jon and Doran, who was in a wheelchair.

"It seems we were just in time." Myrcella smiled

"Just in time for what?" Oberyn lifted an eyebrow

"To free you from her evil influence." Myrcella said smoothly "After all, there is no way you would have come up with such a heinous plan without her messing with your head or something. Therefore, it's our sacred duty to execute her."

Oberyn's mouth became a thin line as Myrcella walked past him. 

"And for the record, just because his methods aren't as flashy and merciless doesn't mean he isn't doing anything." she added "In fact, he is a true player. It's like cyvasse. You have to think ahead if you want to succeed."

Oberyn watched as Ellaria was run through with a blade.


	10. Joffrey I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey comes to a decision with some external help.

Joffrey watched as the little letter caught fire, just like the sender wanted.

The letter was a warning. A warning about betrayal.

His sister wouldn't lie. The Starks were plotting to steal his birthright in Lyanna Stark's name.

She suggested having the marriage between Lord Stark and Lady Stark dissolved and allowing Lord Stark take the black.

A suggestion that was backed up by Lord Varys.

Contrary to popular belief, Joffrey wasn't stupid. He only wanted to gain his father's approval.

Even now, when his father was dead.

Varys insinuated that someone was responsible for that, and it fit.

The Starks got the King out of the way so that they could rule. Joffrey wasn't politically savvy, but Lord Varys was. And like him, Lord Varys also believed that the fact that Lord Eddard pushed for becoming Joffrey's regent was proof enough of his intent to rule in his own right.

He ordered the guards to bring Lord Stark in.

"You've been charged with treason." Joffrey recited "I've decided on a suitable punishment for you. Lord Varys, inform him of my decision."

"You're to take the black." Varys said "Your marriage to Lady Catelyn Stark would be dissolved, and she will become Catelyn Tully once more."

"You have two days to finish packing." Joffrey concluded "Then you will leave for the Wall."

After that, the guards dragged Lord Eddard away to prepare. Joffrey leaned back in his chair, suddenly tired.

Very, very, tired.

"I am sorry." Varys said gently "This one kills quickly and painlessly. You simply fall into slumber and never awake. Your sister was most insistent on that small mercy. She even provided me with this substance to use. Your personality makes you a threat to the realm."

"I would..." Joffrey whispered "I would get to meet...Father...?"

"Yes, I imagine so." Varys assured him 

Joffrey smiled.

His eyelids fell and he knew no more.


	11. Rhaenys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys makes her move.

It had been a week since their guests arrived, and since she was told who she really was. She was a given a task to do. An important one. And she intended to fulfill it. 

Her uncle Doran had gone to the capital to fetch the remainder of the family, and then his own marriage would take place. And she had to secure her own.

With that in mind, she approached Robb, who was relaxing beside the pool.

"How do you like the Water Gardens, my lord?" Rhaenys asked 

"I find them a welcome reprieve from this heat, my Lady." he said, with a ghost of a smile "I am used to the cold, you see."

"I too enjoy the reprieve." Rhaenys admitted "And I am a daughter of the capital. I can only imagine how hot it would be for the son of the North."

"You're from the capital?" Robb's head shot up "Who are you, my Lady?"

"As Sarella Sand, my mother was a baker's daughter, or so I was told." Rhaenys said "However, that's not who I really am. I am actually Rhaenys Targaryen. I am a Princess, and your brother is a Prince."

"Of course he is." Robb blinked "They all are."

"Not that kind of prince." Rhaenys said with amusement "Your brother, Jon Snow, is not your brother, but mine. Jon Targaryen, your cousin. And as his cousin, you're a part of royal family. And I'd like to get to know you better."

"Are you propositioning me, Princess?" Robb now sounded amused too 

"What if I am?" Rhaenys wriggled her eyebrows suggestively

Robb slammed her against the wall and claimed her mouth with his.

She didn't resist.

-x-

When she entered the main chamber, Trystane was there, waiting for her.

"You look dishevelled." Trystane observed with a knowing smile "Did you have a tryst?"

"I guess you could say that." Rhaenys blushed furiously

"You'd better clean up before father sees you like this, or he might have a heart attack." Trystane suggested "As for me, I am about to have my own."

As if on cue, Myrcella entered. She made a beeline for Trystane and hugged him tightly, a gesture which he reciprocated eagerly. There was a hungry look in his eyes.

"I want to ravish you." he whispered "On the bed."

"Funny." Myrcella said "So do I. Want you to ravish me, I mean."

They retreated to their chambers, leaving Rhaenys to her own devices.

Uncle Doran was soon to return and uncle Oberyn was locked up, awaiting his trial. 

Rhaenys decided that she needed to talk with her cousin too. They were the last of the royal family. Here in Westeros, anyway.


End file.
